Ethernet is a standard for communicating both data and voice signals. The use of Ethernet communications in industrial applications is increasing, and in response, Ethernet switches particularly designed for industrial applications are being produced. In contrast to many conventional Ethernet applications, in industrial applications it is often desired to locate an Ethernet switch in two different orientations. The use of the same Ethernet switch in different orientations presents problems.
Due to the unclean environments in which industrial Ethernet switches are often used, standards dictate that only passive cooling techniques may be implemented. Thus, cooling fans are not permitted. Therefore cooling an industrial Ethernet switch to a sufficient degree is a challenge facing industrial Ethernet switch designers.